1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection apparatus using a cartridge for storing an information recording medium such as a microfiche and a microfilm roll.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional projection apparatus of this type comprises a storage portion for storing a plurality of film cartridges with microfiches or microfilm rolls, and a film retrieval portion for automatically feeding out the film from the cartridge and retrieving a desired image at a predetermined projection position. The retrieved film image is projected on a screen, a photosensitive body, or an image sensor.
In such a projection apparatus, the target cartridge is selected from the storage portion and fed to the predetermined projection position. The film is fed out from the selected cartridge placed at a predetermined position. A desired frame in the film is observed or printed at the projection position, and then the film is returned to the cartridge. The cartridge is then stored where it was in the storage portion, thus completing the use of the first cartridge. Subsequently, the second cartridge is fed to the predetermined position to allow use of the film in the second cartridge. In this case, if a failure occurs in a cartridge carrier mechanism, the projection apparatus cannot be used until the mechanism is repaired, resulting in inconvenience.
Furthermore, if a user is not aware that the cartridge carrier mechanism has failed and forcibly operates it to select and feed a desired cartridge, the projection apparatus and the cartridge are damaged. It also takes a long period of time to use the film of the next cartridge after the film of the first cartridge is used. Even if the user wishes to use another cartridge while using the first cartridge, any cartridge cannot be used until the first cartridge is returned to the original location, resulting in inconvenience.
Various types of cartridges for storing microfilms have been used in practice. However, cartridges used in film projection apparatuses are limited to a specific type In this sense, different types of cartridges cannot be used in the projection apparatus of this type. Specific film projection apparatuses must be prepared if different types of cartridges are used to result in an economical disadvantage. In addition, the user must use different types of cartridges.